My Journey
by KristySama
Summary: A normal teenage girl is somehow transported to the Feudal Era of Japan through her Samurai Warriors game. While there she meets a warrior, who happens to be her favorite character in the game! This is my first real fan fiction. Chapter 7 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first real fan fiction that really has a story to it. I had one other one, but I hadn't worked on it for like a year and it was more of a comedy sort of thing. It was my Dynasty Idol fanfiction. Oh, and if the title sounds kind of plain or seems weird or whatever, I'm really bad at coming up with names for things or characters and stuff like that so if you have a better idea for a name, please let me know. I would really appreciate it!_

_So anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors or any of the characters. They belong to Koei. All I own is my made up character, Kaitie._

--

Kaitie was just a normal teenage girl. She was 16 and a 10th grader in high school. She had long light brown hair, which she usually kept in a ponytail or messy bun a lot, with bangs that hung down the sides of her face.

She went through everyday with pretty much the same routine. Going to school, hanging out with friends, homework, and other things like that. But one day, something happened that changed broke that usual routine.

This is her story...

Kaitie sighed heavily as she walked into her room and threw her backpack onto her bed. It had been kind of a long, tough day at school. After throwing her backpack on her bed, she threw herself on her bed as well.

"_At least it's Friday..._" she thought.

She looked at her TV. Her Playstation 2 was hooked up to it and her Samurai Warriors 2 game was sitting right next to it. "You know what," she said to herself "I think I'll play my game for awhile. It'll be a good way for me to relax." She then started the Playstation 2 up, with the game inside it, and began to play.

She decided to play one as her favorite characters on the game. That character was Musashi Miyamoto. She had a bit of a fangirl crush on him. As Kaitie was watching his opening cutscene before his first level, she couldn't help but let out a small fangirly giggle. "Yay, Musashi!" she said.

Suddenly, something started to happen to her TV. It started to flash a little then the screen started getting fuzzy. "Huh?" Kaitie said "What's going on?" Then suddenly the TV just turned off. "Hey!" she exclaimed "What just happened! Aaw man!" She got up to see if she could fix the problem, when suddenly there was a bright flash from the screen. Kaitie put her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes.

Then everything went black...

"_What happened...?_" Kaitie thought as she started to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and when they were all the way opened, what she saw made her quickly sit up into a sitting position with her eyes opened wide.

"W-where am I?!" she exclaimed with surprise and a bit of fear in her voice.

She was in a forest. No one was around.

"W-what's going on?!" she asked "How did I get here?!" Kaitie's fear was starting to grow even more.

After a long time of just sitting around being scared and confused, she decided to take a chance and try and find out where she was.

After a long time of walking, she thought she could hear noises. She started to walk towards the noise. When she got to where she heard the noise, what she saw shocked her.

"A battle?! Huh? Wait a minute... this looks... familiar almost..." Kaitie thought for a moment and observed. When she thought of something, she let out a small gasp. "Did I.. get transported into the game somehow?" she asked herself "Because this looks like... Sekigahara!" Kaitie started walking away.

"I'd better not somehow get involved in this battle...," she said. She went to find a place to hide herself while she thought of what she was going to do and to wait for the battle to calm down or be over with...

--

_So what do you think? I would love to hear what you think of my story. Thank you for reading my first real fanfiction!_


	2. Chapter 2

Now here's chapter 2 of my story! Thank you very much to Rensaji-heal for your very kind review on my story!

Disclaimer: All I own is my made up character, Kaitie. Not any of the Samurai Warriors characters. They belong to Koei.

--

Chapter 2

After a long time of hiding in the bushes, Kaitie woke up to hear that the battle was not over yet. But it didn't seem as close as it was before. Kaitie got up and stretched. She was curled up for a long time.

She wasn't sure if it was safe enough or not to go looking around some more. "_Maybe I should look for a safer place to hide or find someone who might help me_." she thought. She sighed and started walking. "_It's a good thing I'm taking that self defense class at school. If anyone should come and try and hurt me or something I might have a better chance of escaping_..."

Kaitie walked into an open area where there had been fighting earlier. What she saw on that field frightened her. The remains of the fighting that had gone on in this place earlier. All the bodies scattered across the ground made her sick to her stomach.

She started to walk away, then that walk turned into a fast walk, and then finally into a run. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what might await her wherever she ran to. All she did was just run, confusion and fear controlling her mind. She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes, making everything look blurry in front of her.

Suddenly she tripped on something and fell to the ground. Two tears fell from her eyes as she started to shake a little. "_I'm so confused... I don't know what to do_!"she thought.

"Oh my," a voice said "Now what do we have here?"

Kaitie looked up. Her eyes went wide. Her fear grew at it's most when she saw who was right in front of her. On his pale face, she saw that smile. An eerie smile that sent shivers down Kaitie's spine.

"_N-no! Not him! Anyone but him_!" Kaitie thought as she sat up "_It's... It's Kojiro_!"

Indeed, it was Kojiro Sasaki who happened to find her on the battlefield. He held his blade right at his side as he looked down at her.

"The battlefield isn't a place for little girls like you," he said "You might..." He then pointed his blade at her "...get hurt." He then smiled his creepy smile.

Kaitie started to shake even more. She was too afraid to even speak.

"Am I that frightening to you?" Kojiro asked. He noticed that her clothes were way different from what people would normally wear in his time."_Strange_...," he thought.

"P-p-please... d-don't hurt me...," Kaitie pleaded in a soft voice.

"Like I said before, you could get hurt out here, maybe worse," Kojiro stated "Or would you like to learn that the hard way?"

He took a step closer to her and Kaitie started to crawl backwards away from him. Finally she got up and started to run. She ran as fast as she could.

After a long time of running, she looked back to see if Kojiro was following her. Strange to her, he wasn't.

Her shaking had not stopped. Tears started to stream down her face. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, her shaking and tears seemed to never end

.  
"Hey!" She heard another voice calling. Luckily it wasn't Kojiro's. Who's was it? Kaitie just kept her face buried in her hands. "Hey you!" The voice was coming closer. It sounded so familier. When she realized who it might be, she looked up. She was correct. She saw the man with two blades in his hands.

It was him.

Musashi Miyamoto...

--

Musashi had been in battle, when suddenly he noticed something.

From the distance, it looked like someone sitting down. He went a bit closer, he noticed it was a girl. It seemed to him like she was crying or something. Maybe she was lost and confused from the battle. He decided to go and find out.

He started walking towards her.

"Hey!" he called out to her. No answer. "Hey you!" No answer again at first, but after a moment she looked at him.

He saw her eyes widen a bit. There were tears on her face and she was shaking. But something was different about her.

"_Her clothes are different than what I'm used to seeing around here. Weird_...," he thought "_Is she even from around here_?" He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her...

--

"Are you okay?" Musashi asked Kaitie.

Kaitie stared at him for a moment. "_I... I don't believe it... It's him_!" she thought.

"I... I...," she stammered, finding it hard to talk.

She looked at her shaking hands. Musashi noticed this. "Why are you shaking? Did you get attacked by someone?" Musashi asked "Are you lost?"

Kaitie just nodded her head.

"Is that a yes to you're lost? Or a yes to being attacked?"

"I-I'm lost...," Kaitie said softly "I don't know how I got here... I...," She started to shake more.

"Alright. Just calm down," Musashi said. Kaitie could feel her face starting to turn red a little bit.  
"Interesting running into you again little girl," someone else said.

Kojiro was back.

Kaitie and Musashi looked at him. Kaitie gasped and stood up quickly. Musashi stood up as well and Kaitie quickly moved behind Musashi. Musashi looked at her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"H-he..." Kaitie stammered as she pointed at Kojiro. Musashi looked at Kojiro, back at Kaitie, and then back to Kojiro.

"You...," he said with a small glare "Did you attack her?"

"Attack her? I never did such a thing," Kojiro answered "I just told her that a battlefield is not a place for little girls and that she could get hurt is all."

"You were pointing your sword right at me as you said it, remember!?" Kaitie burst out suddenly "You stupid-!" Kaitie stopped before saying anything else, turning red at the sudden outburst. Then she realized she was starting to insult Kojiro and hoping it didn't make him angry.

That would not be a good thing...

"Hmm... stupid, huh?" Kojiro said with his same eerie smile "How rude of you to insult me like that. You know what happens to those who insult me like that? How about I teach you right now."

He took a step closer, only to be blocked by Musashi. "I won't let you hurt an innocent person!" he said.

"Hmph. Fine then," Kojiro replied "I think I will have more fun slaying you first."

Kojiro swung his sword and Musashi blocked it with his own blades.

Kaitie moved out of the way a bit as the two fought.

Soon the two were in a deadlock. At this time, Musashi looked at Kaitie.

"Run! Now!" he told her "Get away and find somewhere to hide! I'll find you when I'm finished with him! Now go!"

Kaitie nodded her head and started to run. She ran until she found another hiding spot, away from the fighting. When she sat down in her hiding place, she hugged her legs close to her chest and laid her head down on her knees. "Is this all real? Or is it... just a dream...?"

--

Horray! It's Musashi! My favorite Samurai Warrior! xD I had noticed there wasn't really many fanfictions that had him in it, so I thought I would make one mainly with him in it! 3

I hope you are enjoying this story! I will get chapter 3 up soon! Thank you again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! To those who have reviewed my story, thank you again!

Disclaimer: All I own is my character, Kaitie.

--

"_Huh... I'm asleep...? Did I fall asleep playing the game? It must have really been... just a dream...,"_

Kaitie's eyes stayed closed for a moment. She was asleep, but it didn't feel like she was lying on her bed. It didn't feel like she was lying on a bed at all. It felt like...

Kaitie woke up to see that she was lying on the dirty ground hidden in some bushes. She sat up and stared at the sky.

"No...," she said to herself "It wasn't a dream... This is really happening. But how did it happen? And why?"

Kaitie stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at her surroundings to make sure everything was clear, before climbing out of the bushes and beginning to walk away.

"_I wonder where Musashi is... Is he coming back like he said he would_?" Kaitie thought.

She then blushed a little. Getting to meet him, and also pretty much being rescued by him, was still a big surprise to her.

Kaitie stopped and looked up at the sky again. The sun was almost beginning to set.

"_How long has it been since I fell asleep_?" Kaitie wondered "_Has it been so long since Musashi told me to hide? Surely he must have finished fighting Kojiro not too long after I ran. Maybe_..."

Kaitie could feel tears starting to sting her eyes.

"_Maybe he's not coming back_...," she thought as some tears slid down her face. She covered her face with her hands.

"What will I do?! I don't know how I got here! I don't know where I can go! I have no one to turn to for help! I'm so lost!" she cried "If I told anyone here what happened, who would believe me at all! They may just think I'm crazy!"

Kaitie tried to wipe the tears away, but more tears came the more she thought about how helpless she thought she was.

"There you are!"

A voice behind her made her stop and look. What she saw sent a wave of relief over her.

It was Musashi! He was running towards her!

"Y-you came back!" Kaitie said, very glad to see him.

"Of course I came back," Musashi said "I said I would. Now come on! The battle is over and we need to get out of here!"

Kaitie nodded and followed him as he led the way off of the battlefield. But while they were running, they ran into some soldiers that surrounded them. "More of you guys!?" Musashi exclaimed "The battle is over! Why are you still fighting?!" The soldiers ignored his questions and attacked. Musashi quickly stepped in front of Kaitie and cut down each of the soldiers with ease as they came at them.

Kaitie felt bad that she was standing around, not doing anything to help while Musashi fought to try and protect her. She found a spear on the ground that a fallen soldier had dropped. She picked it up.

"_I'll try and fight if I have to_," she thought.

Suddenly she noticed that a soldier had snuck behind her and was about to strike her down. Kaitie gasped and quickly stepped out of the way. She then took the end of the spear that did not have the sharp point on it and thrust it at the soldiers stomach. The soldiers went down holding his stomach, getting the wind knocked out of him.

Musashi saw this and smiled a tiny bit. "Good move there," he complimented. Kaitie could feel herself blush a little. "Thank you...," she said. Musashi nodded.

After a moment of having to fight off more soldiers, he saw that the soldier Kaitie had knocked out had recovered and was running at her. "You stupid girl!" the soldier yelled raising his sword as he ran at her. Kaitie didn't notice him until he was almost at her.

Luckily Musashi came to her rescue just as the soldier started to swing his sword. He blocked the soldiers sword with one of his blades and used the other one to slice the soldier at his side. The soldier fell to the ground.

Musashi held his swords down at his sides and looked back at Kaitie. "You okay?" he asked. Kaitie looked up at him and nodded. "T-thank you...," she said "I'm... sorry...," Musashi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said "It's not really a problem. I'm not gonna let them hurt an innocent person."

His expression then turned serious.

"The thing I hate most, is those who use their blades to hurt the weak. If that's all they can use them for, then they don't deserve to wield the sword," he said.

Kaitie nodded. She already knew that about him, but didn't say anything.

"Let's get going then," Musashi said "We're almost out of here." He then started to walk away, with Kaitie following behind him.

Later on, Musashi and Kaitie had made it away from the battlefield. They stopped after awhile of running. Kaitie leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Musashi put his swords in his sheaths that were at his side and looked down at her. "You alright there?" he asked. Kaitie looked up at him. She felt herself blush a little again. "I've got to stop doing that," she thought.

"Yeah... I'm fine," she answered between breaths "Just.. catching my breath is all.."

Musashi nodded and waited for her to calm down before asking her any questions. When she did, Musashi turned to her.

"So first of all, what happened to you?" he asked "Why were you out on the battlefield?"

Kaitie looked at him and paused for a moment. "_Should I tell him what really happened? I'm not sure if he'll really believe me_," she thought "_What if he decides to leave me all alone, thinking I'm weird or something, if I do tell him? Then what will I do? Who will help me_?"

Before she could answer though, Musashi spoke again.

"Also, I'm just wondering, are you even from around here?" he asked her "You look kinda... different..."

Kaitie looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing blue jeans, a light pink T-shirt, and a light grey sweatshirt over it that was zipped down almost halfway in the front. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"_I guess there's no way out of it. I'll have to tell him_."

Kaitie thought for a few seconds on how she would tell him that she was from a different time period.

"We're in the year... 1600.. right?" Kaitie asked looking up from her clothes and back at Musashi.

Musashi looked confused. Why was she asking what year it was? "Um...yeah...," he answered "Why are you asking that?"

"Well.. I... uh... I...," Kaitie stammered trying to find the right words to say "You might think I sound crazy or something, but I... um..."

"Yeah...?" Musashi questioned raising an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to answer his questions.

"You see... you're right... I'm not from here. I'm not in the right time. I...," Kaitie said.

"_I can't stop now! I have to tell him_!"

"I'm from the year 2009!" Kaitie finally said "I'm not sure how I got here! I was just in my room, playing my Samurai Warriors 2 game, and all of a sudden I'm here in Sekigehara! And now... I'm just so confused right now!"

Kaitie hid her face in her hands. Musashi just stared at her for a moment, looking more confused than before.

"Did you say 2009?" he asked. Kaitie took her hands away from her face, looked at him, and just nodded her head. Suddenly, Kaitie noticed something. There was something behind him. She took a good look.

"My backpack!?"

She ran over and picked it up. "Your what?" Musashi asked. "It's my backpack! The one I take to school!" Kaitie said as she brought it over "It must have somehow came with me when I came here."

She opened it up and looked around in it to make sure nothing was missing. Musashi, now filled with curiousty, looked as well. He saw lots of books and other things that seemed strange to him.

"So how did you end up here?" he asked. Kaitie looked up at him with surprise.

"You mean.. you believe me?" she asked.

"Maybe. I mean, what else could explain some of the strange things that I see in this bag of yours," Musashi answered.

"Yeah.. you're right Musashi-san," she said, feeling relieved that he didn't think she was nuts.

"Hold on a sec! I never told you my name!" Musashi said, a surprised look on his face. Kaitie turned a little red in embarrassment. She had said his name without really realizing it. She looked away from him and looked at the ground in front of her.

"To tell you the truth, I know a lot about you...," Kaitie said "Being from the future, you know, I've learned a lot about history, so...,"

She looked up at him again. "Do you remember a moment ago when I had mentioned something about a game?" Musashi nodded his head.

"Well, I'll try and explain this as best as I can so you can understand," Kaitie started "Before coming here I was playing this game, it's called Samurai Warriors, and it's about the events that happen during this Feudal Era in which you live."

And she went on to explain other things about the game and how she knew about him and many of the other warriors that lived during that time. She explained how the game went through the many stories of the warriors of the game and that's how she knew them.

"...So that's the story," Kaitie finished. Musashi looked a little less confused now than before.

"I see," he said "Well, I may just believe you now."

Kaitie looked down again. "Thank you...," she said shyly.

"By the way, what's your name again?" Musashi asked. Kaitie looked up.

"Kaitie," she answered.

"Interesting name," Musashi replied "Are you even from Japan in the future?" Kaitie shook her head. "No," she said "I'm from a place called America."

Musashi nodded his head. "Never heard of that place before. Hmm... interesting...," he said "Well, we might as well get going now." He then started to walk.

Kaitie looked at him, confused. "Huh?" she said. Musashi stopped and looked back at her. "You coming?" he asked "I'm not just gonna leave you all alone when you have nowhere or no one else to go to."

Kaitie could feel herself blush again. "Thank you..," she said as she put her backpack on her back and walked up to him "I hope I'm not too much of a bother..."

"Just don't worry about it," Musashi replied.

Kaitie thought to herself as they walked.

"_Wow... he hardly even knows me and yet he's been kind enough to help me out like this. Thank you Musashi. I hope someday I can repay you for this kindness_..."

--

Well there's chapter 3! Hopefully I can get 4 up soon! Thank you again for reading! =D


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so here's chapter 4 of my story so far! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All I own is my character, Kaitie._

_Oh! If you would like to see what Kaitie looks like, I made a design for her. She's going to get a whole new outfit in this chapter, so if the way I explain it doesn't make much sense or anything just go to my profile and there will be a link to the picture._

_--_

"_Well…. This is kind of awkward right now…,_" Kaitie thought as she walked along beside Musashi. The two had been walking in silence for quite awhile and it was starting to make Kaitie a little uncomfortable.

Kaitie shifted her eyes to the side, hardly even turning her head at all, and looked at Musashi. When she realized that she was almost staring at him, she quickly turned her eyes away and continued to look in front of herself.

After a few seconds she took a quick side glance from the corner of her eye to see if he had noticed at all. Lucky to her, it didn't seem like it. He just kept staring out ahead, paying attention to where he was walking. But then suddenly, it was him who broke that long awkward silence.

"We should be coming up to a village pretty soon," he said, still looking out at the road ahead of him. Kaitie noticed this when she looked at him.

"_Does he feel just as uncomfortable as I've been feeling during the long silence?_" she wondered "_Or… is it me… was he telling the truth when he said it wouldn't be a problem with me coming along? I… I hope I'm not really a bother to him…._"

Kaitie nodded her head in response to what Musashi said. "Okay," was all she could think of to say. She then turned her head away and looked towards the ground.

Musashi was actually deep in thought the whole time. "_I wonder how it happened. I mean, it's not everyday you meet someone from the future. How did it happen. I bet she's wondering the same thing…,_" Musashi then held that thought for a moment when he thought the word 'she'.

He sighed mentally. "_I never thought I'd get a traveling partner either… especially a girl… this should be one interesting journey ahead of me…"_

He then thought maybe if he could find someone who would take her in, maybe he should do that. "_I'm not sure if that would work very well though. Who else would believe either of us when we say where she's from? But.. I'm not sure if I want to get her involved in any of this fighting…"_

He tried to think of another solution, but none came to him. "_I guess I have no choice then,_" he thought "_Maybe I can teach her how to fight so she can learn to protect herself. She will need it._"

Now Musashi finally turned his head away from what was in front of him and looked over at Kaitie.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Kaitie looked up. "Nothing," she answered.

"Then why were you looking at the ground?"

"Well… I… I guess I…,"

"You're one of those shy ones aren't you? That's probably why you've been so quiet all this time, right?"

Kaitie turned red a little bit again. "_DANG IT! STOP BLUSHING!_" she mentally scolded herself.

"Y-yeah… I guess so….," Kaitie responded while turning her head away a little.

Musashi looked at her for a moment before looking ahead again.

"Well, there it is," he said, spotting the village that was coming closer with each step they took. Kaitie began to get a little nervous. What would the people living in that village think of her, looking the way she did? But she also had a tiny bit of excitement as well. Since she loved Japanese culture, she was excited that she was actually in Japan now and even just seeing an ordinary village seemed cool to her.

But the closer they got, the more nervous she got. It was starting to take away most of that excitement she had been feeling a moment ago.

Finally they were in the village. Kaitie couldn't help but look at all of her surroundings. But when she noticed that people were giving her odd looks, she even saw some people whispering to each other, she turned and looked to the ground.

"_I knew this would happen….,"_

Musashi looked over at Kaitie and knew immediately why her head was down again. He saw that other people were staring.

"Don't pay attention to them." he said.

Kaitie just looked up at him and nodded. Musashi then thought for a moment.

"Hey. I have an idea," he said "You should get some new clothes so people don't stare and stuff. I guess I could… get some for you maybe…" Musashi seemed a little embarrassed at what he just said. Kaitie stopped.

"Oh! N-no.. that's okay.. Y-you don't have to!" Kaitie said "I said I didn't want to be a bother to you."

"And I said don't worry about it," Musashi replied while stopping as well "Do you want people giving you strange looks like they are right now all the time?"

Kaitie was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry….," she said finally "I…. I guess you're right…"

Now Musashi felt a little guilty after talking to her like that. "No. I should be sorry for talking to you like that," he said with a sigh.

"It's fine..," Kaitie said.

"Well, we should get going then I guess," Musashi said as he started to walk again. Kaitie followed him.

The two kept walking until they found a small clothing shop. When they entered Kaitie couldn't help but look around at all the kimonos she saw in the store.

"May I help you?" a woman who worked in the store asked as she walked up towards Musashi.

"Uh… yeah," Musashi replied looking behind himself to see Kaitie looking around the store at almost everything that was there. He walked over to her, put his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her over to the woman.

"She needs some new clothes," he said. Kaitie looked at his hand that was on her shoulder and could feel her heart pound a tiny bit.

The woman looked at Kaitie's clothing with a little bit of one of those same odd looks that the other people had been giving her, but said nothing. Then she gave a small smile.

"Come right this way," she said to Kaitie and lead her away.

"I'll be waiting out here," Musashi said as he walked out. He then sat on a bench that was placed right outside the store.

Inside, the woman had Kaitie trying on quite a few outfits. Finally, they found one that worked out.

She had a sleeveless light blue kimono with a red kimono under that, that had long, loose sleeves. The light blue kimono split in the front and went down to around her ankles. The red kimono under it was a shorter one. It went to around the middle of her upper legs. She had dark blue shorts that almost went down to the top her knees, but not quite. She had loose, white leggings that were knee length and tabi socks and sandals. Her hair was tied up in a bun with chopsticks placed in neatly to the side. The obi was a brighter red and it had an obi-jime tied around it. The woman had to teach Kaitie how to tie the obi properly.

Kaitie looked at herself in a mirror. When she saw her reflection, she stared at it for awhile. "_Wow…,_" was all that she could think of.

While Kaitie looked in the mirror, the woman went off to get Musashi. Just as he was coming in, he saw Kaitie coming out from the room she had been dressing in.

His eyes widened a bit at her new look. He quickly tried shaking that off when he realized what he was doing. "So… how much?" he asked the woman. When she said the price, Musashi paid it and then the two were on their way again.

"Thank you….," Kaitie said as they walked "If you want me to repay you…"

Musashi held up a hand. "Don't worry, it wasn't too much at least," he said "But if you do want to repay me, go ahead."

All Kaitie did was nod her head.

"Besides now you look good," Musashi continued. Then, realizing what he just said, it was his turn to start turning red in the face.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I just meant, like… you know! That now you…. you look more like what people here are used to seeing!"

Kaitie blushed a bit as well. "Don't worry," she said with a tiny smile "I understand what you meant."

Musashi sighed. "That's good…," he said with a look of relief on his face.

The two walked in silence for awhile again. But then suddenly, Kaitie turned to Musashi.

"So, what happened with your fight with Kojiro?" she asked. Musashi looked at her. He was a little surprised that she asked because she had been so quiet before.

"You mean that guy who tried to hurt you? Well, it didn't take me way too long to finally beat him," Musashi started…

-- Flashback--

Musashi was in a deadlock with Kojiro, their blades held up against each others trying to push the others back. Musashi looked over at the girl he found on the battlefield.

"Run! Now!" Get away and find somewhere to hide! I'll find you when I'm finished with him! Now go!" he said to her.

The girl nodded her head and ran.

Musashi looked back at his opponent. He had such an eerie smile on his face.

"Finally. I may have found someone to match my skill," Kojiro said.

"You…," Musashi said with a glare "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh. I don't? Well, then I would just love to find out."

Musashi then got out of the deadlock. Kojiro swung at him with his blade, but Musashi dodged. Musashi swung one sword at Kojiro, only to have him raise his own sword to deflect it. The two continued their fight for a long time, the clanging of their blades hitting each others filled the air. Finally after awhile, Kojiro was finally forced to retreat.

"Heh… that's all I needed to know…," Kojiro said before walking away.

Musashi watched as he retreated.

"_For some reason, I feel like this won't be the last time I see him…,_" he thought "_He might come back to try and fight me again._"

Suddenly Musashi remembered something.

"Oh! That girl! I need to go find her and make sure she's alright!" he said before running off.

--End Flashback--

"… So that's what happened," Musashi finished "Sorry if I took so long. It took me awhile to find you."

Kaitie shook her head. "No. Don't be sorry. It's fine," she replied.

All of a sudden, Kaitie felt like she was getting very weary and tired. She could feel parts of her body aching, mainly her legs and back. She decided to try and ignore the feeling. She didn't want to bother Musashi about being tired.

The two kept walking through the village. Suddenly Kaitie felt like she could hardly take it anymore. After running away from the battle and having to fight their way out, walking for such a long distance, and suddenly being transported to a new place with no clue how she got there was taking a lot of energy from her. She wasn't used to it. Suddenly, she started to feel a little dizzy.

"M-Musashi-san…..," Kaitie muttered while placing her hand on her forehead. She could feel some sweat starting to form and her face feeling a bit warm.

Musashi looked over at her and he could see that she didn't look to good, but before he could even ask if she was okay, suddenly she stumbled forward. Musashi acted quickly and caught her before she feel to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked while "What's wrong?"

"I'm just… a bit worn out… that's all," Kaitie replied while trying to keep her balance.

"We need to find you a place to rest," Musashi said "I was going to look for a place to stay for the night anyway. Can you make it until then?"

Kaitie just nodded and Musashi helped her stand up straight. It didn't take long before they found a local inn to stay at.

"Now you get in there and rest up," Musashi said to Kaitie when they were at the front door of her room.

Kaitie nodded and turned to open the door. Musashi began to turn around to walk away, but then Kaitie stopped him suddenly.

"Musashi-san…?" she said. He turned back around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… very much for all that you've done for me…," Kaitie then did a small bow "I hope one day… that maybe I can repay you for your kindness…"

Musashi stood there a moment looking at her, trying to think of how to respond. Then suddenly, he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah… you're welcome," he answered "Well… 'Night then."

"Good night," Kaitie replied, giving a tiny shy smile back to him. Musashi nodded and then walked off.

Kaitie closed the room to her door, plopped herself down on the futon, and let out a big sigh. There was a mix of different emotions that were in that sigh. One of relief, finally getting to rest after a long time of running and walking. One of confusion. How and why did she get transported here? One of surprise. Being able to actually meet Musashi Miyamoto! One of curiosity. What will happen now that she was here?

Kaitie decided to think later and try and get some rest now. Kaitie took out the chopsticks in her hair and untied her bun, letting her long light brown hair flow around her shoulders. She then got into a sleeping kimono and finally went underneath the blankets on the futon. It didn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep.

Musashi, on the other hand, stayed awake for some time. Right when he got into his room and shut the door, he got changed into his sleeping robe. But he did not go right to bed.

He walked out another door in the back of the room that lead outside. There was a garden outside the rooms. Musashi stood out there for awhile, feeling the cool breeze run against him. He looked up at the moon, which was full tonight.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his short, dark brown hair that was not tied up right now like it always was.

"_I guess I'm not going to be traveling alone like I thought I would,_" he thought "_Maybe it won't be… so bad… I guess…I don't know…_"

Musashi sighed again. He just wasn't sure of how to feel about this situation right now.

After a moment longer of being outside, he decided to turn in for the night. He turned around back into the room and closed the door behind him. He laid back on the futon and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Then his eyes started to slowly close until they shut completely. Soon, the young swordsman was also in a deep slumber…

_--_

Well, there's chapter 4! Thanks again for reading and I hope you are liking it! Please give me some reviews because I would love to hear your opinions!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! So here's chapter 5. Sorry about the long wait. Please read and review! I love to get comments on my works and I want to know what you think of it since this is really my first true fan fiction. Oh and I redesigned Kaitie's outfit a little. Actually the only change really is that the sleeves aren't as big like they are in the first drawing, but you can still look at the drawing of her. It's on my profile.

And thank you to the people who have reviewed my story and left such nice comments! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: All I own is Kaitie.

-----------

Kaitie woke up as she felt the sun's light through the screen door shining on her. She sat up and stretched. She felt much better after a night long rest. She looked around the room she was in. The only thing in that room that was familiar to her was her backpack.

"_I still can't believe what happened to me yesterday…,_" she thought "_I wonder if my family has noticed I'm gone. If they have, I hope they don't think I ran away or was kidnapped…_"

But what else would her family think if they found out she was missing. Unless the videogame was still turned on and they could see her through the TV screen, those are the things they possibly might think to explain why she is gone.

"_I sure hope that they can still see me through the TV,_" she thought "_I don't want people thinking I ran away or was kidnapped._"

She sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it now if that did happen. If she were to find a way to get back, she would have to deal with it then.

She got up from the futon and started to dress in her new outfit she had just gotten yesterday. When she was finished, she went to the screen doors that were at the back of the room. "_I wonder what's on the other side of this screen door,_" she thought.

She opened it and saw the garden that was in the back. There were many different plants like flowers and bushes. A small koi pond was over on the side, where a fish came to the surface and then back down with a tiny splash. There were a few trees here and there.

Kaitie stepped out from her room and onto the porch. She then sat at the edge of it and gazed out at the sky.

It was a beautiful day out. Sunny with hardly any clouds in the sky. The temperature was not too hot or too cold. She sighed. It sure was peaceful today.

She noticed that the other rooms that were around her had doors leading out to this garden as well. Right as she noticed this, she noticed something else.

She saw someone else in the garden. She hadn't noticed them before because they were sort of hidden in one of the areas that had quite a few trees and bushes around it. She took a good look, squinting her eyes to try and see who it was.

It was Musashi. He seemed to be practicing with his swords.

Kaitie slid herself off from where she was sitting on the porch and walked over. She stood in a spot where she could watch him practice, but was also at a safe distance.

The way he handled his blades truly amazed Kaitie. Seeing Musashi actually wielding his swords in person was more astonishing than what she had seen in the game.

"_He handles his sword with great skill. He's also very quick with his movements,_" she thought "_I can also see the concentration he has. He looks so focused in his training._"

She watched for a little bit longer until Musashi happened to turn towards her direction while he was doing another sword technique. He almost jumped a little when he noticed she was there.

"Kaitie?" he asked, surprised she was there "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I kind of just got here," she answered a little shyly walking a little closer "I saw you training and…. I watched because I was amazed by your skill.."

Musashi put one of his swords on his shoulder. "Thanks," he said "I still have a ways to go yet before I can master the sword completely though…."

Kaitie nodded. Musashi then remembered something.

"Alright. If you are going to be hanging around with me, you'll have to learn how to fight," he said "I'll teach you that."

"I have to learn to fight?" Kaitie asked.

"Yeah, if you want to defend yourself," Musashi replied "But if you're not willing to learn, I'm not going to teach you."

"No! No! It's not like that," Kaitie said "I… I understand. I'm willing to learn."

"Okay, then I'm willing to teach you," Musashi said "First thing I want to know, will this be your first time learning how to fight or anything like that?"

"Well, if you mean with the sword, yes it will be my first time learning how to handle one," Kaitie answered "But I had been taking a self defense class at my school. I've only had it for a few months though."

Musashi nodded. "I guess it might help out a little with your training," he said as he put both his swords in their sheaths. He then turned back to Kaitie.

"I have to go do something quick," he said "Meet me in front of the inn in about an hour and take your things with you."

Kaitie nodded her head and Musashi left for whatever he had to do.

An hour passes……

Kaitie was waiting outside the inn, waiting for Musashi to return. She was leaning against a wall and her backpack sat next to her. Some people still were staring at her as they walked by. She sighed.

"_Even though I'm no longer in my clothes from my time, I'm still getting stares from people,_" she thought "_It might be because of my backpack. They are probably wondering what it is. Or maybe…"_

She sighed again. "_Oh well… whatever,_" she thought. She looked around.

Where was Musashi?

Suddenly she saw him coming. He was holding something. He finally came up to her.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?" he asked. Kaitie shook her head.

"Not too long. It's fine," she replied. She looked down at what Musashi was holding.

Bokkens. Wooden swords.

Musashi noticed she was looking at the bokkens. "They're for your training," he said "Come on and follow me. We're going to start your training and then we need to continue on traveling."

Kaitie nodded. She picked up her backpack, slung it on her back, and followed Musashi.

As she walked with him, she noticed he had a small bag tied to his waist with his swords. She wondered what was in it, but decided to shrug it off.

They walked out of the village and continued walking down a path. After walking for awhile, Musashi stopped.

"Alright, let's stop here," he said "I'll now start by teaching you some basic stuff." He handed Kaitie a bokken. She held it in her hands.

"First thing, when you're holding your bokken, hold it as if it were a real sword," Musashi said.

Kaitie looked down at how she was holding it. She was holding it sideways with one hand on the hilt and the other holding what was supposed to be the blade part of it.

"Oh! S-sorry!" she apologized, her face red with embarrassment as she fixed it so she held it with both hands on the hilt.

"Okay now get into a ready position. Follow what I do," Musashi continued. He put his right foot out in front of him and held the sword out in front of him with his arms straight. His sword was tilted up a little.

Kaitie tried to copy that. Musashi looked over to see how it looked.

"Have the sword tilt up a little," he said "Keep your body squared, so be facing forward, and keep your back straight. Also have your feet shoulder width apart."

When Musashi was satisfied with her stance, he went back into the stance as well.

"Now follow this," he said. He raised the sword up above his head. He took a step with his right foot and made a downward cut. He did it fast the first time, then he did it a gain a bit slower so Kaitie could see how to do it.

Kaitie tried it. It didn't work out to well.

"Don't swing it down all the way to the ground," Musashi corrected "Swing it down to your center like this." He showed her again and Kaitie did her best to copy him.

"Now when lifting up your sword, don't tilt it backwards. When it's over your head, keep it straight up. And don't step with you foot that is behind you. Take a step with the one in front." He did it again and Kaitie tried to copy his movements.

After awhile, it seemed like she was starting to kind of get how to do the basic cut.

"Alright, now keep doing that," Musashi said "If you keep doing that over and over, you'll start to get the hang of it. I'll tell you when to stop."

Kaitie did what he said and kept on doing the downward cut Musashi had shown her to do. After what seem like a long time, Musashi finally told her to stop.

Kaitie's arm were starting to ache. She shook them out a little bit.

"Your arms getting tired?" Musashi asked. Kaitie nodded.

"A little," she answered.

"You'll get used to it after awhile. Someday it may not hurt anymore." He took his bokken again. "Now I'll show you another cut."

So then the rest of the morning and a bit of the afternoon, Musashi was showing Kaitie the basic moves of using a sword. He taught basic cuts and how to properly handle a sword. By the time Musashi said it was enough, Kaitie's arms were aching more and she was tired.

"Why don't we just relax now for a moment before we head out," Musashi said "You look like you need a break."

"Okay," Kaitie agreed.

The two sat underneath a tree that was nearby. Kaitie sighed as she sat down and leaned against the tree. The shade was cool and relaxing. Musashi sat down and leaned against the tree as well. He then picked up the bag that Kaitie noticed earlier.

"_That bag. I wonder if I'm going to see what is in it…,_"

Musashi reached in it and pulled out a rice ball. He held it out to her. "Hungry?" he asked as he pulled out another one that was for himself.

"Oh, thank you Musashi-san," Kaitie said as she took the rice ball.

"You know….," Musashi began to say "I appreciate you being polite and all, but you don't really need to do that."

Kaitie looked confused. "Do what?" she asked.

"You don't have to use _san _after my name," Musashi answered "Thanks for being polite, but it's okay if you don't use it."

"Alright," Kaitie said.

Musashi turned his head, looking forward, and took a bite out of his rice ball. Kaitie looked down at hers. Musashi swallowed and looked back over at her.

"Don't you like those?" he asked. Kaitie shook her head.

"It's not like that. I've just… never had one of these before. I've seen them, but never actually got to try it."

"Well, go ahead. Try it."

Kaitie looked at it and then took a bite. She chewed it for a moment and then swallowed.

"Well?" Musashi asked.

"This is a really good!" Kaitie said with a smile. She took another bite.

"Heh, glad you like it," Musashi said. He continued to eat his own. The two ate in silence for a moment. Musashi was finishing his rice ball up. He ate the rest and then licked his fingers to get the rice that had stuck to them.

"So…. What is it like?" Musashi suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Kaitie stopped eating and looked over at him. "What's what like?" she asked.

"Where you come from. You know, the future," Musashi said "What's it like?"

Kaitie thought for a moment about what she should say while she finished the last bite of her rice ball. "Well.. umm… what do you want to know?" Kaitie asked "I'm just kind of unsure where to start."

Musashi thought for a moment. "You said you weren't from Japan right?" he asked. Kaitie nodded. "Have you ever been there? Not including right now, but like in your time." Kaitie shook her head.

"No I haven't," she answered "But I had always wanted to. It sounded like a neat place to go to. For a long time I've been so interested in Japan's culture and history. I think it's really cool that I'm getting to see it right now. I still can't believe that I'm actually here and that I'm meeting people I've heard about in history." She was smiling as she spoke. Suddenly Kaitie stopped and blushed a little bit.

"Sorry. I just kept talking," she apologized.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad to hear you like our culture so much," Musashi said. He smiled a little bit at her.

Now that really made her blush. "_Oh jeez! He's smiling at me! Oh my gosh!_" she thought, going all fangirly inside.

"Something wrong?" Musashi asked. Kaitie shook her head quickly.

"No! No! It's nothing, don't worry!" she replied quickly.

Musashi stared at her for a moment with a sort of puzzled look on his face. Kaitie tried her best not to look too embarrassed.

Musashi then kind of just shrugged it off. "Okay," he said. On the inside Kaitie was sighing in relief.

"_That was close…. It would be way to weird if he found out that I was like a fan girl and stuff…."_

"So what's in that bag you carry around?" Musashi continued "What did you call it again? A… backpack or something?"

"Oh this?" Kaitie asked while picking up her backpack and putting it between them "It's to carry my stuff for when I go to school. Like my books, pencils and pens, paper, homework, and stuff."

She opened it up and Musashi decided to take a peek. It was filled with some big book and there was some paper sticking out from some of the books. "Is it alright if I look at some stuff?" he asked.

"I don't mind. Go ahead," Kaitie replied.

Musashi took out one of the big books. It was a pretty heavy book. He opened it a flipped through the pages. It had lots of words and weird symbols he could not read and understand. "What's this supposed to be?" he asked.

"Oh that's my math book," Kaitie answered.

"What language is this in? I can't read anything at all," Musashi said.

"It's English," Kaitie said.

"So what are those other books for?"

"Oh, they're for my history class, science class, and English class. Then some other books have paper in it so I can write stuff on it."

Musashi looked in her backpack again. This time he found some things that looked really odd to him. "What are these?" he asked, taking them out. It was an I-pod, a camera, and a cell phone.

Kaitie did her best to explain to Musashi what they were used for. "This thing plays music?" Musashi asked, looking at the I-pod "How?"

Kaitie turned it on and looked through her songs. When she choose one, she pushed play and put a headphone on one of Musashi's ears. "Whoa… weird…," he said. That made Kaitie giggle a little bit. She took the headphone of his ear.

"And this thing can let you talk to people who are far away?" Musashi asked looking at the cell phone. Kaitie nodded her head.

"Yes, but I can't show you how it works since no one else would have one of those here," she said. Musashi looked as if he understood that, then he turned his attention to the camera.

"What did this do again?" he asked. Kaitie took it from him.

"Here. I can show you," she said. She turned the camera on and pointed it at him. She clicked the button and the clicking noise was made.

"What was that?" Musashi asked.

"I just took a picture of you," Kaitie replied. Musashi looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Here, look at this." Kaitie pushed a button and it showed the picture she just took. It was a picture of Musashi sitting there with a curious look on his face. She showed it to Musashi.

"What? It's me?" Musashi asked.

"Yes. It's a picture of you. This thing can make pictures just by pointing this part-" she pointed at the lens as she said this" at whatever you want to have picture of and pushing this button right here." She pointed at the button that she had pushed.

"Let me see that picture of me again," Musashi said. Kaitie showed it to him again. Musashi looked at it for a moment. Then suddenly a small smile came to his face. Then started to laugh a little bit.

"What's up with my face there?" he laughed. Kaitie couldn't help, but start to laugh a bit with him as well. Suddenly the two were just laughing together. If anyone would have passed by might think the two were good friends chatting and laughing with each other.

Suddenly Musashi stopped laughing. This made Kaitie stop laughing as well. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Musashi was looking away. He almost looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that," he apologized. Kaitie looked at him confused.

"_Is he embarrassed because he was laughing? I guess he's usually a more serious type of person. But why would he be embarrassed?"_

Kaitie thought some more. "_Was it something I did? Did I make him embarrassed?" _This was confusing to Kaitie.

Suddenly the two heard someone running down the path, opposite from the way they came. "Help! Oh someone please help!" the person shouted.

Musashi and Kaitie looked in the direction of the person. They stood up and went over to the person. The person fell to their hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Musashi questioned the person. It was a man. He looked like a peasant.

"O-our village! It's being attacked by bandits!" the peasant man exclaimed "Please! We need help!"

Musashi didn't hesitate. He quickly grabbed his swords and without saying anything he ran off in the direction that the man came from.

"Musashi! Wait!" Kaitie called out, but he didn't stop. But she heard him call out something.

"You stay here! Don't follow me!"

That was all he said before he ran off, leaving Kaitie and the peasant man behind.

--------------

Yay! I finally got chapter 5 done! Sorry for the long time of no updating. I hadn't had much time to work on it, but now I found some time. Also about the part with Musashi teaching Kaitie to fight with swords, I take Aikido, which is a form of martial arts, and one of the things we do is learn is how to fight with weapons like swords and other stuff. But I'm still a white belt (basically I'm still a beginner) and I've only worked with the bokkens(wooden swords) like three times. So I'm not sure if everything was correct about the sword fighting part, but I did my best to remember what I had learned in my classes. Plus I was looking up stuff on the internet about sword fighting. So if I'm incorrect about something, I apologize. I'm still a beginner and if any of you are more of an expert with that stuff, feel free to correct me and I will edit what I wrote.

Thank you for reading! Please leave me some reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long in making the next chapter. First it had gotten kind of busy after the last chapter, then soon I had broken my collarbone and could not really type on the computer very well. Then after I was recovering, it got busy again trying to get all my schoolwork from the days that I missed done and doing other homework and stuff. Then when summer came I had a big three week trip to Germany and when I came back I did not have much motivation to write (I've been into Dynasty Warriors a lot more than Samurai Warriors ever since Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires came out. LoL it's such a fun game! XD). But now I've found my motivation after seeing a picture a friend on Deviantart drew of Musashi and Kaitie together. Thank you so much to devilmaymeow! (that's the username of the person who drew it) I love that picture so much and seeing it made me want to write this story again! ^_^_

_Anyways, thank you all again for your comments and I hope you all are enjoying this story!_

_Disclaimer: All I own is my original character, Kaitie._

----------------

"You stay here! Don't follow me!" Musashi called out to them as he ran off, leaving Kaitie and the villager alone.

Kaitie quickly stood up and was about to call out to him again, but he was too far away. "Musashi…," she whispered as she watched him disappear from sight. A look of worry was on her face. She wanted to help him, but then she thought of why he probably didn't want her to follow.

"_Maybe it's because I'll only get in the way if I even try to help out,_" Kaitie thought "_Why am I thinking that I should follow him? Maybe I should just stay here like he told me to._"

She let out a sad sigh. The villager looked towards her, wondering what in the world could be bothering her. He shook his head. "I hope that young man can take on all those bandits by himself," he muttered. Kaitie looked at the villager.

"Are there… a lot of bandits attacking your village?" she asked.

"Well there are quite a few," he answered "There is even a possibility that there may be even more that are hiding, waiting for their chance to strike."

Kaitie's eyes widened. If there were really that many, could Musashi even face them all alone? What if he wasn't able to? Kaitie could not take it anymore. This must be the reason she wanted to follow him. She was worried about what might happen if he fought alone with no one to help him out if he needed it.

Without any second thoughts she grabbed her backpack, slinging it around her shoulders, and picked up the two bokkens that Musashi had left there. She ran off towards the direction that Musashi ran.

"Wait! Miss! He told you to stay here!" the villager shouted to her, but he got no response from her. She just kept running. The man sighed and ran after her, following her back to his village…

------------

Musashi had arrived at the village. He saw a group of bandits up ahead, attacking some villagers. Some poor unfortunate people had already been slain and as Musashi passed their bodies lying on the ground, anger started to grow inside him.

"Can you think of nothing better than to use your blades to attack the innocent!?" he yelled as he approached "Try me!"

As soon as the bandits noticed there was someone else coming towards them, it was already to late. Musashi came quickly, swiftly cutting down any of the bandits that were in his way. Soon he came upon the leader of this small group.

"You bastard!" he cried as he ran at Musashi, holding his blade up. But this man was no match for Musashi. Quickly dodging out of the way with ease as the bandit swung his sword at him, Musashi was able to easily take him down with a single strike to the bandit's back. The bandit cried out in pain before falling to the ground, the remaining bandits fleeing out of fear of this newcomer.

Musashi glared at the running bandits and once they were out of sight, he looked towards the peasants who were still alive.

"You all alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. Thank you stranger," one of them said gratefully while bowing his head "Please… Can you help us with the rest of the bandits? There are more attacking around here in the eastern village. There may be some more around western village and the town that lies in between the two villages may be in trouble as well."

"Okay, I'll do all that I can to help," Musashi replied.

"Thank you… thank you," the man thanked while bowing his head many times. Musashi nodded in response and went on his way.

"You better find somewhere safe to hide!" Musashi called out to the group before running off to meet the rest of the bandits.

--------------------

Kaitie had been running for awhile and she didn't realize until now that someone was following her. She quickly stopped and turned around, surprising the man that was following her. She was surprised that it was the villager. She didn't know he had followed her.

"What are you doing sir?" she asked.

"I'm following you, what does it look like?" he said while catching his breath "I can't let a young lady like you just run off by yourself, especially when there are bandits around. Who knows what they might try to do to you."

Kaitie shuddered at the thought of what could happen if she were caught by bandits. It frightened her.

"I… I'm sorry sir. I wasn't thinking," she apologized "I was just…"

"You were worried about that young man you were with, weren't you?" the man said "Worried he might get hurt or even killed taking on all those bandits alone?"

Kaitie nodded. "But… I know he is very strong. I know he will do his best to help your village," she said "I'm confident in him, but I guess I got worried when you mentioned how many bandits there are. Even if he is very strong, it just seems like it's too much to deal with all by himself."

The man nodded, seeming to understand. "Well I think maybe he was worried about you too," he said "He probably didn't want to risk having anything happen to you if you were to follow him. Maybe that's why he told you to stay where you were."

Kaitie thought for a moment.

"You still want to help him, don't you?" he asked. Kaitie nodded her head. "Alright, I'll take you to the village and I'll make sure you don't get hurt or anything," he said while placing his hands behind his head "If something happens to you, your man will most likely see it as my fault and take it out on me and if he is as strong as you say, then I bet I'll be dead then." The man chuckled a bit at his little joke. But Kaitie was not laughing. In fact her face was starting to turn red.

"W-w-what did you say he was?" she asked. The man looked at her strangely.

"You mean when I said he was your man?" he asked "Well isn't that the case? Aren't you two-"

"You misunderstand! It's nothing like that!" she interrupted, her face growing more red as she spoke "W-we just met each other recently! There's no way it can be like that!" The poor girl was so embarrassed. The man just took his hands from behind his head and laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know," he said "Well come on then. Let's go and help my village." He started to run off with a still blushing Kaitie following him.

----------------------

Musashi had taken care of all the bandits in the eastern village and was now headed towards the western village to check up on them. If any bandits tried to stop him, he would just take them down with ease. They were way more easier than fighting against soldiers. Maybe because soldiers had more and better training than some lowly bandits.

Musashi had gotten some advice from the head of the eastern village that one of the quickest ways to get to the western village was to go through the town and that is where he was heading.

Soon he could see the entrance of the town and, as he had expected, there were bandits there too, harming the innocent people, stealing anything the set their eyes on, and taking people hostage. Musashi quickened his run and charged into the town.

"You lowly bandits! How dare you use your blades to harm the innocent! You will pay for this!" he yelled as he charged. He was surrounded by some bandits immediately. One bandit came at him from the side. He moved out of the way and slashed with one sword in his side. Another came at him, swinging his sword down at him. Musashi blocked with one sword and used the other to pierce him through the stomach. He pulled the sword out and then turned to cut down a bandit who decided to sneak up on him. He took down another bandit coming to the other side of him by cutting his body with a downward slash. Then another came, jabbing his sword towards Musashi's stomach. Musashi quickly turned out of the way and slashing down on the bandit with both swords. As soon as he took down this group, another came.

Little did he know that the bandits had taken over the towers the controlled the gates to the town. Some of the bandits that were on top of the tower where Musashi came in were watching him fight.

"Hey, this must be the guy that they told us about," one of them said.

"You mean the guy that is trying to save all the villagers? The one they also say is pretty tough?" the other one asked.

"Yeah," replied the other one "But let's see just how tough he is when he's all locked up."

The two grinned as they lit a torch, a signal to warn the other towers of the mysterious stranger who was fighting to help the villagers. He was now in their trap.

Musashi looked up from the fight to notice that there were torches being lit at the gates that were around all sides of the town. "What's going on?" he wondered. Suddenly the gates started closing, trapping him and any other villagers that were still in there with the bandits. But there was more to happen. Soon even more bandits appeared. They climbed from down the walls that surrounded the town. Musashi looked around as the bandits came. The remaining villagers were all huddling together in fear as they were surrounded by bandits, swords and spears pointed at them. Children cried as the tried to stay close to their parents. Women screamed as they were being kidnapped or as their husbands were killed by bandits. Men tried to fight back to protect their families or friends, but for some it was of no use. Their cries of pain and fear made Musashi's anger towards those bandits start to rise.

He ran quickly to try and save as many people as he could. "Trying to lock me up while you pillage the innocent…," he said angrily. He furiously took down the bandits who were surrounding a group of villagers.

"You…," he started to say. He took down some bandits who were attacking families and then some bandits who were kidnapping some young women.

"You won't get away with this!" he finally shouted at a group of bandits coming at him. He fought them with such fury, that many of the bandits were starting to fear for their lives and ran away. They did not want to face this man. He was too strong for them. Soon Musashi came to the gate on the west side. He glared up at the bandits in the tower. Those bandits had seen him fighting and, fearful of his glare and that he might try and get them, they quickly jumped down the other side. But the gates were still closed and they were still trapped. He had taken down quite a few bandits and some were too scared to fight now that they witnessed his strength, but there were still bandits who were still willing to fight. Musashi turned his glare to the bandits that were heading towards him.

Suddenly, the gates opened. Musashi looked up and saw that a villager had been brave enough to climb up to the tower and open the doors. Musashi looked around and saw that the other gates were opening as well. He nodded his head in thanks to the villager who had opened that gates and then sent another glare to the bandits in front of him. He took a step towards them and most of them took a few steps back. He ran at them, cutting some of them down. That made the rest run away. Musashi grabbed hold of one of them by the collar and brought him right in front him.

"You! Tell the other bandits in this town to leave here! Now!" he commanded, glaring right into the bandits eyes "Take back all the stuff you stole and let go all the people you have taken hostage before you go! Do as I say or else…" The bandit was shaking in fear.

"Y-y-y-yes! O-okay!" the bandit stuttered. Musashi let him go and the bandit ran.

"R-retreat!" he screamed in fear "Just drop all that stuff we took and people we kidnapped and run!"

Musashi watched as the cowardly bandit ran, screaming at the top of his lungs. He then turned towards the gates and started running out. Hopefully things weren't too bad over in the western village. But he had lost some time being trapped in the town, so who knows. He had to get there quickly. He could feel the aches from too much fighting starting to set in, but he could not stop now. Not until all the bandits were gone. But how long would it take? Could he hold out until then? Suddenly he saw two people running in the distance. He squinted to try and see who they were. Soon he got close enough to see.

"Kaitie?" he questioned. Why was she here? He saw that she was with the man who had come begging for help earlier. "Kaitie!" he called out. The two stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Musashi!" Kaitie called and ran towards him "Thank goodness you're alright!"

But Musashi did not look too happy. "What are you doing here! I told you not to follow me!" he said in an angry tone of voice.

Kaitie flinched. She could tell that he was angry. She was now thinking it might have been best to just stay where she was.

"I… I just got kind of worried..," Kaitie answered "He said there were a lot of bandits and… I thought maybe it would be better to have someone to help you instead of facing all of them by yourself…"

"I'm doing just fine!" Musashi snapped "I can handle things on my own! And what were you even thinking coming into battle when you don't even know how to fight!"

Kaitie bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry… You're right… I…," she apologized, her voice shaky "I'm not strong like you… I just thought… what if you needed help and no one was there… I… I'm sorry…"

Kaitie covered her face with her sleeve, trying to hide her face so they would not see the tears that she could not hold back. She tried to wipe them away. Musashi stood there and stared at this girl in front of him. There was no longer a look of anger on his face, but possibly a bit of a look of guilt. He was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly they were surrounded. Kaitie quickly looked up and held up the two bokkens. Musashi turned so he faced back to back with Kaitie. The villager stood close to the two.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You know how to swing that sword, kid?" a voice said to them. The saw someone approaching them on a horse.

---------------------

_Well there's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! I think I'll try to update a bit more often now since I have my motivation back. So don't be surprised if you see another update very soon. LoL xD_

_Thank you again for reading! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I thought I would, but oh well. Anyways, I have been trying to make my chapters a bit more longer than the past ones, but I guess it's kind of hard sometimes. But I hope you guys are enjoying my story even if the chapters aren't very long. Maybe they'll be longer once I get into the story more._

_Anyways, thank you for reading and for your comments!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Kaitie! _

* * *

"I have some spare time. How about I give you a lesson or two?" the newcomer said as he got off his horse and walked towards the group. The people who were surrounding them, who looked like they were soldiers, stepped out of this man's way. Musashi held up his swords defensively as he stared at this man.

"I'd ask you your name, but there is one person you could possibly be," Musashi said.

"If you're thinking Keiji Maeda, then you got that right!" said the man as he spun his spear over his head "So how about it? You gonna fight me?!" Keiji got into a battle ready stance "I heard there was a fight going on here so I came to check it out and you look like a good opponent." Musashi got into his stance as well.

"I don't have much time for this. There is a village under attack by bandits," he said "I'll make this quick."

Keiji laughed. "You must be pretty confident to think you can take me down easily!" he said. Keiji then charged at Musashi. He swung his spear which Musashi deflected with a sword. Musashi then swung at Keiji with both swords at the same time, but Keiji dodged it. They went at it for awhile, their weapons constantly hitting against each other, each of them dodging the others attack, and both of them showing that they would not be giving up anytime soon. Soon these two skilled warriors were caught in a deadlock.

"You got some skill on ya," Keiji said "But something's holding you back, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Musashi snapped "Why does everyone have to analyze me!?"

"Don't sweat it. There'll be plenty of war to go around when you're ready," Keiji said, leaving Musashi to wonder what he could possibly mean by that. Keiji was starting to overpower Musashi in the deadlock. Because of his bigger size, it must have made him more stronger and also since Musashi had been doing so much fighting in only these past two days, it was starting to wear him down.

"_I can't give up! I have to keep going!_" he thought, trying to hold up against Keiji.

Kaitie and the villager watched the fight at the side. Kaitie's expression was filled with worry. She could tell Musashi was getting tired, but she wasn't sure how she could help him. She quickly thought of something. "_It might make him angry at me again, but if I don't do something, then who knows what may happen,_" she thought "_This fight has gone on a little too long. I have to stop this._"

She took the backpack off her shoulders and threw it off to the side. With the bokkens in her hands she ran towards the two.

Just as Musashi thought he was going to loose his footing, suddenly someone shouted "Stop!" He felt that Keiji had stopped trying to push him back. He looked up and saw Keiji was looking over to the side. Musashi looked in the same direction that Keiji was and saw it was Kaitie.

"What do you think you're doing girly?" Keiji asked.

"You need to stop now! This fight has gone on too long! We need to help those villagers!" Kaitie said. She looked at Musashi and then looked up at Keiji. "Can't you see he's also getting tired! He was fighting a big battle yesterday and has been fighting pretty much all day today to stop the bandits!"

"Listen lady, can we just finish this fight?" Keiji asked. Kaitie put on a more serious expression and walked in between the two warriors and faced Keiji. Musashi took a few steps back, looking a little surprised.

"If you want to get to him, you need to get through me first!" Kaitie exclaimed. "_What am I doing? Me against Keiji?! Even I think I'm being stupid! But hopefully he'll maybe back down. Hopefully…_"

"Are you sure about that," Keiji questioned "I mean, come on. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Kaitie just stood where she was, not moving at all. "_Please back down. Please back down. Please back down. Please just don't fight anymore,_" she pleaded inside her head, not wanting to fight Keiji. She wasn't sure if she would even last five seconds against him. Even though on the inside she was getting all scared, she did her best to keep herself calm on the outside.

"Don't do this," Musashi said to Kaitie "Just stop. Now!" But Kaitie did not move. Keiji sighed.

"Alright then, but you asked for it," Keiji said "If you really wanna face me. Just don't go crying on us if you get hurt."

"_Oh no! He's really going to fight me!_" Kaitie thought, thinking about how dumb of a decision that was.

Keiji raised his spear over his head and started to bring it down on Kaitie. "No!" Musashi yelled, rushing over to save Kaitie. But then suddenly, she spun out of the way of the attack. Musashi stopped where he was and stared. She had just dodged that attack so perfectly and quickly. Even Keiji looked a bit surprised. Kaitie just looked freaked out.

"Nice dodge, but can you keep it up?" he asked. He swung his spear lower, aiming to hit her in the side. Kaitie dodged it by ducking, squatting low to the ground. Keiji swung the spear back, aiming low to where she was. Kaitie avoided it by jumping up, very high. She happened to turn sideways while jumping and did a split while in the air, almost kicking Keiji in the face.

"Whoa!" Keiji exclaimed, moving back to avoid the kick. Kaitie landed back on the ground lightly on her feet and without making a sound. But she still wore that same scared expression on her face.

"_Does she even notice what she's doing?!_" Musashi thought, staring in amazement and disbelief "_She's dodging his attacks so quickly and almost kicked him right in the face! Where did this come from?! I thought she said she didn't know how to fight!_"

"Okay… so you're better than I thought you were," Keiji said. Kaitie's expression turned from fear to confusion. "Huh?" she questioned. Maybe she really didn't notice what she was doing…

But that confused look turned back to fear when she saw Keiji swing his spear again at her. This time she dropped the bokkens, bent backwards, and had her arms raised out. She kept bending back until she bent so far that her hands almost touched the ground while her feet were still on the ground too. Soon she kicked up her legs, planted her hands on the ground, and flipped. She happened to kick Keiji's wrist in the process of her flip and that made Keiji drop his weapon. Kaitie landed on her feet and when she looked at what happened, her eyes went wide as if she just realized what she did.

Musashi's eyes were wide now too. Probably wider than Kaitie's. He could just not believe this. Was there something that she had been hiding from him? Was she actually tougher than she seems? What sort of martial arts was this?

"Heh… not bad I guess," Keiji said while rubbing his wrist. He stood up and picked up his weapon "Well I guess I shouldn't be wasting your time. You said you need to take care of some bandits." He turned to Musashi. "Hey what was your name again, kid?"

"Musashi Miyamoto," he answered.

"Okay good. I'll come find you some other day when you're not tired or fighting some bandits and then we'll finish our fight," Keiji said. He then looked at Kaitie. "Don't think this means you won," he said and then started to walk away. He got on his horse. "But maybe I wouldn't mind having another fight against you too," he finished before turning his horse and riding off.

The two stood there for a moment. Kaitie looked at Musashi just to find out he was staring right at her. She blushed a little bit. "Is… is something wrong?" she asked "_Is he maybe mad at me for interfering?_"

"What was that!?!" Musashi exclaimed "I thought you said you didn't know how to fight! But you just took on Keiji Maeda! You were dodging his attacks so skillfully and you even kicked his weapon away! When did you learn that!"

Kaitie thought for a moment. Then she probably just realized all the stuff she had just done. "Oh! That must have been some dance moves I just did!" she said.

Musashi stared. "Uh…. Dance moves…?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Kaitie replied, nodding her head "I've studied dance since I was really young and those must have been some of the leaps and turns and stuff I've learned over the years."

Musashi could not believe this. He was too shocked to comment on this. But then he realized that they should save this conversation for another time. They needed to head out and finish off all the bandits. "Come on," he said "We need to go." He started running with Kaitie picking up the bokkens and following. The villager man had disappeared awhile ago while the fighting was going on. As they were running, Musashi looked over at Kaitie.

"Hey, I…. I'm sorry for the way I had acted earlier," he apologized "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Kaitie looked up at him. A small smile came to her face.

"It's okay," she replied "Don't worry about it." Musashi nodded and the two continued to the west village.

Soon they got there, but strange to them it was quiet. It looked like no bandits had been there at all. The two walked around cautiously. All of a sudden they were surrounded. It seemed that the bandits had decided to lay a trap for them.

"We heard about some guy going around and killing our men and trying to save the villages," one of the bandits said.

"Yeah and we heard he was pretty tough," another said "But how tough are you now that we have you surrounded?"

"Hey! He's got a girl with him!" a third bandit said "After we take care of this guy, let's take his girl with us!"

"Yeah! We'll take you out first and then we finally get to raid this village!" another yelled.

Kaitie was frightened at the thought that the bandits wanted to take her hostage. Musashi saw this and turn towards her.

"Don't worry. They're just all talk," he said "They're not really that tough at all. I'll make sure they don't take you."

Kaitie blushed. "_He's really trying to protect me…,_" she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden charge of the bandits. Soon Musashi was fighting off the bandits that came his way. He would dodge and block their weak attacks easily and then cut them down with his swords with such skill. Kaitie suddenly saw that the bandits had surrounded her.

"Come with us girly," one said.

"Yeah, come with us and no one gets hurt," another said "Well… except maybe your friend over there. We'll make sure he's out first." All the bandits around her had this grin on their faces as they inched closer to Kaitie. Kaitie looked around, fear in her eyes as she tried to find a way out of this. Suddenly one of them grabbed her on the wrist. When she felt that hand grab her, she remembered her self defense class at school. She used one of the wrist releases that she had learned to get out of the man's grip. But she didn't really know what to do after that, so she just whacked the guy in the face with one of the bokkens. The bandit fell to the ground, holding onto his face in pain.

"_I… I guess that worked..,_" she thought.

"Fine. You don't want to come with us, then pay the price," one bandit said. The bandits started to come at her. She dodged out of the way of their attacks just like she did in the match with Keiji. She spun out of the way when one man jabbed his spear in her direction. She jumped up and did her split in the air, this time actually kicking two men right under the chin and sending them falling backwards. She even spun on one foot while holding her other leg out to the side, kicking some more bandits out of the way.

"_Hey, this really works pretty well!_" she thought, a small smile creeping slowly on her face. Musashi could see her from where he was fighting and he was pretty impressed. Then Kaitie would start trying to hit the bandits with her bokkens and well….. let's say that did not impress him.

"_Her attacks with the bokkens are so sloppy!_" he thought "_She's just whacking the guys with them! It may work with some lowly bandits, but in real fights that will never work…_"

He just let out a small sigh and went back to his fight. Soon he had defeated most of the bandits that he was up against.

"Aah! No stop! Let me go!" he heard Kaitie shouting suddenly. Musashi turned and saw that she had been knocked down to the ground and the bandits were surrounding her and grabbing her.

Musashi quickly ran to help her. He cut down the bandits trying to prevent him from reaching her. When he finally made it over to where she was, he then ran his sword through one of the bandits grabbing Kaitie's arm and did the same to the one grabbing the other. He stood in front of her and faced the bandits that were still there. He glanced over his shoulder at Kaitie, who was still on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked. Kaitie just nodded, looking a little frightened. "Just wait here. I'll take care of the rest of them." After saying that he left to fight the rest of the bandits. Kaitie got up from the ground and stood there, watching him fight. She felt bad that she always got in trouble and Musashi would have to save her. It made her feel weak and helpless. She also felt she might be bothering him and just getting in his way.

As she thought about these things, she suddenly saw that Musashi had taken care of the rest of the bandits that had been left. He stood in one spot for a moment, then he looked over at Kaitie. All of a sudden he dropped his swords and then he fell onto his hands and knees.

"Musashi!" Kaitie called as she ran to him. She knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine..," Musashi replied. Kaitie could see he was worn out from all the fighting he had done. So much fighting in only two days, she could see why he was so exhausted. Musashi got off his hands and knees and was now just sitting on the ground. "I just… need a little break is all…," he said, trying to catch his breath. Kaitie felt really bad now.

After awhile, it seemed Musashi was starting to look better. "I think we should get going now," he said while picking up his swords, putting them in his sheaths, and getting up. But his body was still a little shaky from his exhaustion and almost fell over again.

"Here, let me help," Kaitie said. She took a hold of one of his arms and put it around her shoulders so she could help him up and keep him standing. "We should find a place for you to rest," she said as she started walking and supporting Musashi as he limped along beside her.

"Thanks…," Musashi said. Kaitie smiled a bit and nodded in reply. The two walked along in silence for a moment.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't be of any help since I can't fight and stuff. I guess I just got in the way and made it more work for you," Kaitie apologized suddenly. Musashi looked at her.

"You know… you actually did help me out a bit," Musashi said "You stopped the fight with Keiji when it went on for too long. You saw that I was getting tired from all this fighting and realized that we still needed to take care of the bandits still here. If you had not been there, I would have just kept fighting and who knows what may have happened. And look, you're helping me right now since it seems I'm too exhausted to even walk by myself ." He paused for a moment.

"So there's no need to be sorry," Musashi continued "Also, yes, there is a lot of stuff you need to work on in your fighting techniques, but… I think you did a good job out there for a first timer. I was impressed that you made dance techniques into fighting ones. Although I really thought that was some form of martial arts when you first did that. That does not look like any kind of dancing I've ever seen."

Kaitie blushed a little bit, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah… Dancing in the future is very different," she said "Some forms of dancing you do big jumps or turns or even flips like the ones I did today. I was kind of surprised myself at what I was doing."

Musashi nodded. "That was pretty impressive, but your way of handling the sword needs improvement," he said. Kaitie looked very embarrassed now. Musashi noticed this. "Don't worry about it. It's your first time and you just need practice," he said. Kaitie nodded, some of the embarrassment fading away.

"I think though… I should be the one to apologize," Musashi said.

"What do you mean?" Kaitie asked.

"I know I already apologized earlier, but I feel I should again and also explain why I acted the way I did," Musashi said "I should not have taken my anger out on you."

"Anger?" Kaitie asked. Musashi nodded.

"Yeah," he continued "The bandits decided to try and trap me while they went to pillage all the villagers. It made me angry that they were killing innocent people. That they were just using their blades to kill those who were weaker than them." Musashi's expression suddenly looked more gloomy.

"But now that I think about this…," he said "Yeah, the village has been saved, but…. but all I did was also killing a bunch of guys that were weaker than me. How does that make me any different from those lowly bandits?" He let out a sigh.

"There just has to be a better way than this! There has to!" Musashi finished. Kaitie looked at him for awhile. Soon she spoke.

"How can you compare yourself to a bandit like that?" she questioned.

"I just told you how," he said "All I did-" He was interrupted by Kaitie, who stopped walking and was now looking at him with a very serious expression on her face.

"You are not like those bandits! I say that because what you were fighting for was different than what they were fighting for!" Kaitie said "They were fighting only to hurt others! They were fighting to kill innocent villagers and steal from them! But you were fighting to save those innocent people who were being attacked by those stronger than them! So what if the bandits were weaker than you! They were stronger than the villagers and using their strength to harm the weak! You used yours to protect them!"

Musashi stared at her with a surprised look on his face. He didn't know what to say. He looked off to the side, pondering over what she said. Kaitie's expression softened. She then continued to walk, still supporting Musashi up. They walked in silence again. She glanced at Musashi. He seemed confused or troubled now. Kaitie got worried.

"_Is he okay?_" she thought "_Did I go a little overboard just a moment ago? But it's true. He was just trying to protect the village. He was using his strength to protect the innocent while the bandits were just trying to hurt them. But maybe I sounded a little too harsh when I said it. I mean, I was almost yelling at him_."

Suddenly Musashi stopped. Kaitie looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I think I can walk by myself now," Musashi said "Thank you for your help." He still had some of that troubled look on his face. Kaitie took his arm off her shoulder and stepped back. Musashi did not stagger or fall this time so indeed he was well enough now to walk without help.

"I'm sorry if I was almost yelling at you a moment ago…," Kaitie apologized. Musashi looked at her, not sure what to say. Before he could think of something to say, suddenly he heard someone coming towards them.

"You did it! You defeated the bandits!" It was the villager who had come to them for help and lead Kaitie to the village. He bowed low on the ground to them. "I thank you very much! The bandits are all gone and our villages have been saved thanks to you!"

Musashi was silent for a moment, but then he spoke. "I'm glad we could help," he replied.

The man stood up and walked to them. "Are you two traveling around?" he asked. Musashi nodded. "Well do you need somewhere to stay and rest?" the man asked "If you like you may stay at my home for awhile. I would be honored to have you as my guests. I want to repay you for helping us."

"Well I guess we will need a place to stay for the night," Musashi said "Is it really okay with you?"

Yes, yes!" the man said happily "I would be happy to have you stay!"

Kaitie looked up at him. "You do need to rest after all that you've been through, Musashi," she said. Musashi looked at Kaitie and nodded.

"All right," he said to the villager "Thank you."

"Please follow me," the man said. The three than began to walk.

"So you're name is Musashi the lady said? Well Musashi-san it's an honor to meet you. I am Takumi," the man said. He turned to Kaitie. "And what was your name again, young lady?"

"Kaitie," she answered. Takumi had a bit of a confused look after she said her name, but then quickly stopped and put the smile back on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well," he said. Kaitie nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied. All of a sudden she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Takumi asked.

"Oh no! I just remembered that I left those bokkens back over there! I dropped them when I fell and accidentally left them!" she said. Then her eyes widened. "Oh no! I left my backpack too! I have to get it quickly!" she exclaimed and started to run back.

"Wait! Kaitie!" Musashi called, but she was already running off. The two men had to follow after her.

Kaitie ran to where she left the bokkens first and picked them up. Then she ran to the place where she remembered leaving her backpack. When she got there, she saw no backpack. She dropped the bokkens out of shock.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" she cried "THEY TOOK MY BACKPACK!!!!" There were only some things that had been taken out and were just lying on the ground such as her phone, iPod, camera, a few pencils, and some pieces of paper.

Kaitie let out a loud and frustrated groan. "Kaitie! What's wrong?" Musashi asked as he and Takumi finally caught up with her.

"Musashiiii! They took my backpack!" Kaitie whined "Argh! I have homework that I have to do in there! Plus I have to study for that test, but now all my books are gone! Oh no! I will have to pay a fine because I lost those books! I have to pay for all of them! Aaw man! Why me!?" While Kaitie was freaking out about homework and books, Musashi and Takumi exchanged confused glances.

Kaitie sighed and picked up her stuff that was left on the ground. "I wonder why they took out this stuff and took the books even though they're written in a different language," she muttered. She thought for a moment as she picked up the last object that belonged to her. "Maybe since they had no clue what these things were or how to use them they saw them as useless and threw them out," she said.

"What is she talking about and what are those things she's picking up?" Takumi asked Musashi.

"Oh, uh…. don't worry about it," Musashi said "And those are just things that belong to her." Musashi wasn't sure if he should be telling Takumi where Kaitie was really from. He had a bad feeling about what could possibly happen if he told anyone she was from the future. He felt more safe just keeping it a secret for now.

Kaitie came back to them carrying her stuff. Musashi took out the small bag he had been using to hold the rice balls earlier that day.

"Here, you can use this to hold your stuff if you want," he offered. Kaitie took the bag from him.

"Thank you," she said as she put her stuff into the bag and tied the top close. She sighed as she then picked up the bokkens from the ground.

"I'm very sorry that you had you're uh… what is it called? Oh well, I'm sorry you had something of your's stolen," Takumi said.

"It's okay," Kaitie replied "Don't worry about it. I guess I should have been more responsible and not have forgotten it."

"Well, I think we should get going now," Takumi said "You two must be very tired now and you need rest." So Musashi and Kaitie followed Takumi to his home. Takumi happened to be the head of the western village and when they had returned to the village, there were happy villagers there to greet them. They bowed in thanks to the one who helped save their village. Soon they were at Takumi's home.

"Here is where you can stay," he said showing them their room "I'm sorry, but I only have one extra room to spare. Are you two fine with sharing one?"

Both of them were silent. Kaitie looked in the room and saw there was just one futon so she started blushing, like she usually did. Musashi just said nothing, but probably feeling just as embarrassed as Kaitie. Takumi saw this and let out a bit of a laugh.

"Don't worry. I have an extra futon one of you can use to sleep on. I'll go get it," he said as he walked away "Make yourself comfortable though while you wait for me to return."

Soon he was gone. Musashi and Kaitie were to embarrassed to look at each other for the moment and they stood there looking the other way in silence. Soon Musashi decided to head into the room. Kaitie stayed outside the room for a moment and then followed. Musashi had set his swords down, leaning them against the wall. He then sat himself down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kaitie sat on the opposite side of the room and set the bokkens beside her. And awkward silence between the two…

After awhile Takumi came back with the extra futon and blankets. He got it all set up on the other side of the room where Kaitie sat. Once it was all set up, Kaitie claimed it by tossing her little bag of stuff onto it and then sitting on it. It seemed Musashi had already claimed the other one. He was sitting on it, looking as though he were deep in thought. Kaitie wondered what it could be that might be bothering him.

"If you two are hungry, my wife is preparing food," Takumi said "I will let you know when it's ready." Musashi looked up at Takumi and nodded. "Alright. Thanks," he said and then went back to his thoughts. Takumi walked out and closed the door behind him.

Right when Takumi left, Musashi let out a sigh as he laid back on his futon. He closed his eyes and folded his hands under his head. Kaitie looked over in his direction for a moment and then went digging in her bag. Pulling out her iPod, she put the headphones on and choose a song. Listening to her music always relaxed her. She laid on her stomach, resting her head on her arms.

Musashi was resting, but not exactly asleep. His thoughts prevented him from sleeping. His mind ran through all the events that happened today. He remembered earlier today, before the fight with the bandits, when he had been sitting under the tree talking with Kaitie. At that moment when he had gotten embarrassed for some reason for laughing. He wondered why it was he got that way.

"_Maybe it was because I'm not used to having such a friendly and casual conversation with someone. Have I been alone for so long that I don't really know what it's like?_" he thought.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Kaitie. She had her eyes closed too so she didn't notice him looking. He saw that she also had those strange things on her ears and he could hear some noise coming from them. He remembered it was that thing she said plays music. Odd music he thought it was. He took a closer look at her.

"_She looks pretty young. She looks like she may be only a year younger than me at the most. If that's true…,_" he thought. He turned his head and was now staring at the ceiling.

"_That reminds me… of when I left my village and went out on my own. It wasn't long after I had turned 16. It's been over a year now since then…_" He thought about the past year he's been traveling all alone. With no one around him. He thought to his younger days. He remembered not having too many close friends. Was he just too used to being alone? Suddenly another thought came into his head.

"_I wonder… if the reason I had been embarrassed from laughing was because… I was talking to a girl?_"

As soon as he thought that, he quickly shook his head and turned his face towards the wall to the side of him. He could feel his face turning a tiny bit red.

"_That's stupid! Why would that ever be the reason? So what if she's a girl! That doesn't matter!_" he thought, feeling foolish that he even thought of something like that. Although he couldn't help but think of how that might be one of the reasons. He had never really talked to a girl before. He never exactly thought he would be the type of guy who girls would take notice of or that he would the type that would be interested in things such as having a relationship someday. So he would never really think about that stuff.

"_I'm just not used to having someone around is all…_" he thought, closing his eyes and trying push those other thoughts out of his head.

Back to Kaitie's side of the room, she was still listening to her music with her eyes closed. She was still pretty upset about losing her backpack.

"_What if I suddenly make it back home and I still don't have my backpack? Man, I'm gonna be in big trouble. This stinks!_" She thought about the stuff she still had with her. Suddenly she remembered something. She went digging through her bag and pulled out her camera.

"_Oh, I hope it's not broken or anything,_" she thought while turning it on "_If I lost those pictures for my class project, the others in my group working on the project with me will be so angry with me!_"

Luckily the camera turned on alright and she went to where the pictures were stored. The first picture it showed was the one she took of Musashi, when he looked confused. She remembered how he had been laughing, but then he seemed to suddenly get really embarrassed. She felt a little bad that she embarrassed him like that and her face turned a bit red from feeling guilty. She thought maybe she should delete the picture so it wouldn't embarrass him any more. While she thought about it, she looked through her pictures to make sure the photos for her project for one of her classes were still there. Fortunately they were.

Musashi opened one eye, hearing the strange sounds of the camera. He closed it again, turned his head towards Kaitie, and opened his both his eyes. "Hey…," he said. But he got no answer from her. "Ahem… Hello?" he tried again. Could she even hear him? He raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was looking at that thing that she said made pictures. Finally he just reached out his hand towards her and waved it at her. That got her attention because she jumped a little, being surprised by the hand that was suddenly close to her.

"Uh… w-were you trying to get my attention?" she asked getting a nod of the head from Musashi in response "Oh… sorry about that. I didn't really hear you." She paused her music and pulled off the headphones. She then turned off the camera, tucking it away in the bag before turning her attention back to Musashi.

"I was just thinking that maybe you need to be more careful with that stuff you have. You know, be careful if you have for example that thing with the music out. If someone sees it, they won't know what it is and probably will start asking all these questions and then who knows what would happen." he said. "I'm just saying to be careful. I just think it would be better to leave it a secret about where you came from for now, just to be safe."

Kaitie nodded her head, understanding what he was saying.

"Also," he continued "I was thinking… maybe you need to come up with a fake name, you know, one that sounds more Japanese."

"Why a fake name?" Kaitie asked.

"Another way just to be on the safe side," he answered as he sat up. "Obviously your name does not even sound like our kinds of names, so people may become suspicious if you tell them your real name. Who knows how people would react to find out you are not even from our land or even if they find out you are not even of this time."

Kaitie thought about that for a moment. Maybe he was right. It sounded like a good idea. Kaitie nodded her head in approval of his plan and right away she sat up and started to think of a new name. After a moment, she started to look a little troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" Musashi asked.

"Um… can you help me out with this?" she asked "I… don't know what I should do for a name." She had a small embarrassed smile on her face. Musashi crossed his arms as he started to think.

The two thought for a moment and discussed some possible names for Kaitie. They finally came up with the name Katsumi. They also decided to give her a fake family name too, just in case. They decided on Nakamura.

"_So now I have to call myself Katsumi Nakamura instead of Kaitie Livingston,_" she thought "_I guess I'll have to get used to my new name then._"

"Will that be easy for you to remember?" Musashi asked. Kaitie snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head.

"I think I should be able to remember it. Thanks for helping me." she said. She smiled at him. Musashi sat there for a moment, but then he gave just a tiny smile back.

"No problem," he replied.

"Maybe I should write this down just in case," Kaitie said as she looked through her small bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. She quickly wrote it down. Then she had a thought.

"Hey Musashi," she said "How would you write that in Japanese?"

"Huh?" Musashi questioned, looking confused. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. You probably can't read Japanese can you? It's that other language you read. Alright I'll show you. That may be a good idea to know how to write your own name."

Little did the two know that Takumi had been standing outside the room by the door. He had happened to be walking by the room when he had heard the two talking and what he heard made him wonder. He had stayed there and heard everything they said. Soon he had enough of this eavesdropping and walked away from the door.

"_So she is a foreigner?_" he thought as he walked, surprised at this new information "_And what did he mean by when he said she was not of this time…?_"

"That girl….," Takumi muttered "I had a feeling… I thought there was something different about her.…"

* * *

_So I guess I kind of made this chapter a little bit longer. Sorry about the delay on the chapter. I either got busy, forgot, or didn't have much motivation. ^^;_

_So about the part with Musashi thinking about when he left his village, I remember doing some research about the real Musashi and finding that they say he was either 16 or 17 during the battle of Sekigahara and that he left his village at probably 15, but some say 16. For the story I decided to have Musashi be 17, only a year older than Kaitie, and have him say that he left his village not too long after turning 16. And about some of the random things about his past, like not having many close friends or not talking to girls, I just pretty much made that stuff up for this fan fiction._

_Now I'm not really sure what I should do for most of the next chapter. I don't really have many good ideas. So I apologize ahead of time if the next chapter takes awhile again. I'm trying to think of some ideas, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to think of a good one for the next chapter. Also I'm trying to thinks of ways to make this story not progress too fast, maybe by adding some smaller plots or stories in between the main plots of the story or something. I don't want it to progress too slowly either. _

_But anyway, please review and thanks for reading! ^_^_


End file.
